


are clothes necessary?

by pf_lz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kids, chloe's a nudist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: Chloe's a nudist and Beca can't say she's surprised.





	are clothes necessary?

When Chloe and Beca move into their own apartment and away from Amy, Beca has no idea what she expected, but it certainly isn’t that Chloe is a nudist.

It doesn’t happen all at once – rather, it happens gradually. Chloe always wears leggings, panties, a bra, tank top, hoodie and socks pretty much twenty-four-seven while she’s in the apartment.

They move and Chloe’s dressing habits change. As soon as she’s in their place, she’s stripping her clothes off, dropping them on the floor as she heads to their room to change and comes back out fully dressed in her typical gear. Until one day, when she walks out not wearing socks.

Beca stares at her feet for a solid two minutes before snapping out of it. It’s just so weird that she doesn’t know how to act around Chloe for the rest of the evening.

After that, the next thing to go is the hoodie. When Beca asks about it, Chloe just tells her that their new apartment is warmer than the old one – despite having the thermostats at the same temperature. Soon enough, Chloe’s blaming the apartment on her changing from yoga pants to some comfy shorts.

Beca laments the change because she can’t really ogle her girlfriend’s ass anymore. When Chloe finds out about it, she goes out and buys a few pairs of form fitting athletic shorts – basically boy shorts – and wears them around the apartment. That’s how Beca figures out Chloe is going commando; there’s no panty lines and Beca confirms that later when she’s taking her girlfriend to bed.

Next is Chloe’s bra. She figures that one out when Chloe is wearing a very loose tank top and she leans forward and Beca sees her entire breast from the side. It’s so hot that Beca starts drooling and Chloe laughs at her, tells her that she’s adorable. She blushes heavily.

That had all happened in the span of six weeks.

The final step took two more months. By this point, Beca’s pretty much caught on to what Chloe’s doing, but that doesn’t make it any less shocking when Chloe walks out of their bedroom after work _completely and utterly nude._

Beca just stares as Chloe sits down on the couch next to her and cuddles up to her. Her eyes stare at Chloe’s breasts without blinking and eventually Chloe notices and looks at Beca.

“Did I spill something?” she asks before looking down. When she realizes she’s naked, Chloe looks back up at her girlfriend, shrugs, “I forgot my clothes?” Beca can tell that Chloe most certainly didn’t forget her clothes, but she’s too in shock to say anything.

Honestly, Beca doesn’t say anything the rest of the night; her mouth just hangs open in an O shape while her eyes just flicker all over her girlfriend’s body. She can’t help it – it’s Chloe Beale’s body she’s looking at.

When Aubrey comes over a week later for dinner, Chloe doesn’t put on any clothes. She greets Aubrey at the door completely nude and Beca is baffled. Aubrey doesn’t even spare a glance.

She pulls Aubrey aside and asks her about it.

“She was basically naked our entire freshman year,” the blonde explains. “As soon as the deadbolt to our room was in place, her clothes were gone. I got used to it.” Aubrey shrugs. “She really likes to cuddle when she’s naked – have you noticed?”

Beca nods dumbly because Aubrey and Chloe have cuddled when Chloe didn’t have a stitch of clothing on. She has no friggen clue what to do with that piece of information.

Even when Aubrey brings Stacie over two weeks later for dinner, Chloe still doesn’t put on clothes. Stacie is shocked by it, at least, but a few days later Aubrey tells her that Stacie’s started doing it now and Beca giggles because it’s truly kind of funny.

From then on, Chloe starts to convince her to stop wearing certain parts of her at-home attire. First, her socks go, then her bra, then her shorts. She’s stuck on a t-shirt and panties for the longest time (really, it’s like four months, but it seems like forever).

Chloe wears down her walls and whines about how they could be closer and finally Beca agrees and strips down completely. It’s kind of freeing, not wearing clothes, and she tells Chloe as much. Chloe just smiles at her, kisses her, and then they go back to cuddling naked on the couch.

It’s surprisingly not sexual. Sure, there are times when it does get like that, but they grow so used to each other’s body that the skin to skin contact just comforts them. They do almost everything naked: clean, work, relax and they only don aprons for when they cook.

Chloe even proposes to her while they’re cuddling on the couch one night, just casual and not even particularly romantic.

The wedding, of course, has clothes. Beca’s slightly disappointed about that, but she’s happy her parents aren’t staring at her private bits, so there’s at least that. And whenever someone comes over, they always put on clothes.

Having kids changes everything. No longer do they walk around naked anymore; it’s too weird, they’d both said one night. They end up alternating who gives birth – Chloe first, then Beca and then they repeat the cycle once more, because they love having kids.

After their fourth (and, sadly, unfortunately, their final) kid, they move to San Antonio. It’s a complete shocker to their families, but they wanted out of the big city life. (Honestly, Beca had really just done it for the lack of a state income tax. Chloe was the one who wanted a ranch and land and distance from their neighbors.)

So, they live just outside of San Antonio, on this nice hundred-and-twenty-nine-acre ranch with a big farmhouse and the whole thing cost less than a tiny two-bedroom house back in New York. Beca loves Texas now, because housing is cheap compared to Los Angeles and New York, and there’s no state income tax, but she really hates the summers.

At least once a month during summer every year she breaks down and cries about the excessive heat to Chloe who just smiles at her and tells her to suck it up. Beca always rolls her eyes in response and kisses her wife on the lips.

And yes, Beca has to travel to Los Angeles or New York monthly, but it’s only four days a month and really, her studio pays her enough and she can do most of her work at home. Chloe, meanwhile, teaches at the elementary school nearby because she’s an absolute saint and they spend the next eighteen years of their life doing that.

Beca’s forty-six and Chloe’s forty-nine when their youngest – a brunette spitfire named Alexandra (she insisted on being called that all of the time) – leaves for college. In-state and at a public college (but good colleges – Beca isn’t wasting money on anything but the best) because Beca is nothing if not cautious with her money, and so she ends up with two daughters at the University of Texas and two sons at Texas A&M.

Their college rivalry gets a little much for Chloe, but Beca loves it and even starts watching college football just to support her kid’s schools. (She’d never admit it to her daughters, but she’s never liked the color orange.)

Chloe gets into a right funk once Alexandra leaves, however. She mopes around, all depressed and it takes a lot of work, but Beca takes care of her wife. She knows Chloe’s better when Beca comes back from Los Angeles and sees Chloe lying on the ground completely nude.

Beca strips off and joins her, because they haven’t done the nudist lifestyle in twenty plus years, but Beca kind of misses the freedom they had. Sure, their skin isn’t as tight as it once was, and their breasts sag a little now and they have wrinkles on their faces, but it doesn’t matter.

They’re still in love and honestly, Chloe looks more beautiful with the crinkles around her eyes and the faint stretch marks still on her tummy than she did when she was younger. Chloe gives her a kiss when she tells her that, and tells her that she loves her.

“You’re Chloe, my wife,” Beca tells Chloe, “of course I’m in love with you.” They grin at each other and share a soft kiss before chasing each other to bed.

Yes, Chloe may have convinced her to become a nudist, but Beca likes to think that’s the least significant thing she’s ever done in her whole life. The only things that matter to her anymore are Chloe Mitchell and their four kids. After that, it fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> seinfeld rec is season 4, episode 6, The Parking Garage; they get lost in a parking garage which is maybe the most relatable episode in all of television.


End file.
